


邺城一梦 [Opera]

by 衣红叶不红 (skyai), 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, 填词翻唱, 展白衍生, 戏曲, 越剧, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E8%A1%A3%E7%BA%A2%E5%8F%B6%E4%B8%8D%E7%BA%A2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 凝儿：原来我的声音真的不像我想象的那样可以……浑厚……王派唱腔真心学不来，好几次唱成小生的赶脚……唱得我好想死……以及填戏词真是个苦逼活，飞雪辛苦了……
Relationships: 高延宗/高演





	邺城一梦 [Opera]

原曲：越剧《红楼梦·劝黛》  
填词：飞雪梦莺  
翻唱：冰凝_相思草  
题名：月秋言

<http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/12058257.html>

遥相望南北战火纷飞年，  
相敬互持娓娓诉成篇。

想少年骄纵游戏宫廷间，  
却忽见六叔病弱惹人怜。  
情愫起懵懂如何恋，  
相伴时冥冥天数心相牵。  
转眼来少年长成风度翩，  
看帝王龙椅华服胜从前，  
君臣台前互敬重，  
两望朝堂之上社稷于肩。

昔年灯下舞文弄墨，  
今朝画壁后面依偎缠绵。  
好景短相聚日子如指间沙，  
前情水月无从念。  
千里江山变作千里相隔，  
万人俯首怎敌他低语甜。

难回首山河破碎追忆起，  
长守望轻捧隽秀笑开颜。  
时念侄叔好默契，  
谈笑对弈闻一人轻笑醉一人眼。  
时叹君臣未逢时，  
死别续生离终缘浅。  
往返顾盼流连，  
尘土归追忆梦牵魂在此间。

**Author's Note:**

> 凝儿：  
> 原来我的声音真的不像我想象的那样可以……浑厚……  
> 王派唱腔真心学不来，好几次唱成小生的赶脚……唱得我好想死……  
> 以及填戏词真是个苦逼活，飞雪辛苦了……


End file.
